If You Left Him 4 Me
by DarkHeartRocker13
Summary: Eddie really likes Loren but she is with Camoren. When he sings her a song will he be able to win her heart? And show her what a real jerk Camoren is. Please Review!
1. If You Left Him 4 Me

**Hey everyone a new one shot. Hope you like it.**

**Eddie's Pov**

Loren is the most gorgeous amazing girl I know but she is with camoren. He doesn't treat her like she deserves to be treated . I want her to be with me I really like her and I'm going to tell her in front of everyone tonight.

"What's guys thanks for coming to this party." A guy says.

"Hey everyone I'm Eddie and this song is for Loren Tate.

Loren looks up at Eddie and he starts singing.

Does he call you gorgeous sleepin' in the mornin'  
Cause I would, I would  
Does he make you laugh when he's textin' you in class girl  
Cause I would, I would

Don't need no money  
Oh honey, I just need you  
It drives me crazy, baby, need me too  
Let's hit the city, come with me  
Yeah, I'll show you, a thing or two

I would love you longer  
I would kiss you softer  
I could give you everything you need  
I would hold you tighter, make you smile wider  
If you just left him for me

Girl you can't deny,  
That we're two of a kind  
I swear that I'll be worth it  
Don't you see how perfect it would be  
If you left him for me

If you left him for me

If you left him for me

Does he make you mixed tapes when you've had a bad day  
Cause I would, I would  
Does he buy you roses when you feelin' low girl  
Cause I would, I would

Don't need no money  
Oh honey, I just need you  
It drives me crazy, baby, need me two  
Lets hit the city, come with me  
Yeah, I'll show you, a thing or two

I would love you longer  
I would kiss you softer  
I could give you everything you need  
I would hold you tighter, make you smile wider  
If you just left him for me

Girl you can't deny,  
That we're two of a kind  
I swear that I'll be worth it  
Don't you see how perfect it would be  
If you left him for me

If you left him for me

If you left him for me

If you left him for me

If you left him for me

I would love you longer  
I would kiss you softer  
I could give you everything you need  
I would hold you tighter, make you smile wider  
If you just left him for me

I would love you longer  
I would kiss you softer  
I could give you everything you need  
I would hold you tighter, make you smile wider  
If you just left him for me

Girl you can't deny,  
That we're two of a kind  
I swear that I'll be worth it  
Don't you see how perfect it would be  
If you left him for me

"Thanks everyone." Eddie says.

Everyone cheers loudly.

Eddie walks over to Loren.

"Eddie I don't know what to say." Loren says smiling.

"Say you'll break up with camoren and go out with me." Eddie says.

"You're my best friend Eddie I don't know." Loren says.

"He doesn't deserve someone amazing as you ." Eddie says and points to camoren who was making out with another girl.

Loren's runs over to him and slaps him.

"I can't believe you." Loren says.

"Loren, wait I'm sorry." Cameron says.

"I'm sorry cam I have a new boyfriend." Loren says and kisses Eddie.

"So is that a Yes." Eddie says.

"Yeah it is ." Loren says and smiles.

She and Eddie walk away hand in hand.

**Thanks for reading . Please review.**


	2. Rainy Day

**Hey everyone so I was thinking this would just be a one shot but since Cody Simpson's song if you Left him 4 me inspired this story. I was thinking every chapter I have a song off his surfer's paradise album so that's how long this story is going to be. Thanks for reviewing and hope you like this chapter!**

**Song to Listen Too: Rainy Day**

**Eddie's House**

"Hey are we still on for today." Loren says.

"Yeah, but it is pouring down raining." Eddie says looking outside.

"I don't care I'm coming over I'll see you in thirty minutes." Loren says.

"K, bye." Eddie says and grabs his songbook.

30 min later

"Hey." Loren says and kisses him.

"Hey." Eddie says smiling.

"So what so you want to do?" Loren says.

"How about I play you this song I wrote." Eddie says.

"Ok." Loren says and sits down.

**Ooh, ooh,  
The weather man it's calling for rain today  
So we might sit at the window wile I play you a love song  
Don't remember acting so close to me under my '  
I'mma be safe for the heart, we only can together**

For a couple hours just watching weather for outside the window  
This day could be beautiful, this glass sunshine  
If this heart mine was yours and yours was mine  
This rainy day would be just fine  
(Let it rain, let it rain, let it rain all day)  
This rainy day would be just fine  
(Let it rain, let it rain, let it rain all day)  
That's no body here except you and me  
I'm the gentle'  
What's 'bout all being happy?  
About a great guy, when act like you girl  
By my side, I'mma be safe from heart  
You and me together, for a couple of hours just watching the weather for  
out side the window  
Ooh  
This day could be beautiful, this glass sunshine  
If this heart mine was yours and yours was mine  
This rainy day would be just fine  
Come here, come shine, come on girl I made it up my mind,  
You're the one how turn this dark clouds into sunshine  
When I look at you and I see that smile  
This day could be beautiful, this glass sunshine  
If this heart mine was yours and yours was mine  
This rainy day would be just fine  
This day could be beautiful, this glass sunshine  
If this heart mine was yours and yours was mine  
This rainy day would be just fine  
This rainy day would be just fine  
(Let it rain, let it rain, let it rain all day)  
This rainy day would be just fine  
(Let it rain, let it rain, let it rain all day)  
This rainy day would be just fine  
(Let it rain, let it rain, let it rain all day)  


"So do you like it?" Eddie says.

"I love it, you are really talented Eddie." Loren says.

"I only write them because you inspire me." Eddie says.

"Aw, that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." Loren says.

"Well be expecting a whole lot more." Eddie says and kisses her passionately which quickly turns into a make out session.

"Eddie, Loren hello." Max says waving his hands.

Eddie breaks the kiss.

"Oh hey dad what's up?" Eddie says scratching his head.

"Oh nothing son just wanted to know why you are making out with Loren on the couch." Max says folding his arms.

"We are kind of together." Eddie says.

"Aw, you are I told ya max." Katy says smiling.

"Sorry about that max." Loren says.

"Its fine you guys make a cute couple and I knew it was going to happen." Max says.

"No you didn't." Katy says as they walk off going back and forth about it.

"Well that went great." Eddie says.

"Yes, it did." Loren says laughing.

"You are beautiful." Eddie says.

"You are just too sweet." Loren says blushing.

"I know." Eddie says and kisses her.

**This chapter was really fun to write. Please review!**


	3. No Ceiling

**Hey guys thanks for all the fav's and follows and review's. Everyone should go check out Cody Simpson's Album Surfers Paradise on iTunes. It is a really great summer album and it's really isn't a pop album it more acoustic guitar and reggae sound which is really cool. Anyways, you guys can check out the songs and tell me which one you want to be in the next chapter! Eddie is a rock star!**

**Shout- Outs: onedayatatime1, xBeauty, Guest, Guest.**

**Song to Listen Too: No Ceiling **

**Eddie's Pov**

I am missing Loren like crazy right now. Wish she could be here with me? I wrote a new song for her I can't help that this girl inspires me. Even though we have been best friends for forever I've always had a crush on her. We just always dated different people and never really talked about our feelings. I hope this song shows her how much I care about her.

**Loren Pov**

I can't believe I didn't realize that Eddie is the one I should've been with this entire time. He is really sweet and treats me like a princess. I can't believe I ever went out with Cameron he is a jerk but I still love him we were together for a long time. I really like Eddie I think I may even love him but I still can't shake off these feelings for Cameron. I am not going to break up with Eddie though I don't care about Cameron. Being with Eddie makes me feel like I really do matter him and Mel have been there since my dad left when I was 4. I know Eddie would never leave me. Maybe I should go and surprise him at his concert in Miami.

**Eddie's Concert**

"Hey guys thanks for coming out tonight so this is a new song hope you guys like it." Eddie says and grabs his guitar.

They crowd cheers.

Bang bang bang  
Is the sound of my tools  
You've got me taking down my roof  
'Cause there ain't no limit on the heights we can go  
When it comes to me and you

See you hit me where it hurts  
Got me where it hurts now  
Never felt like this before  
See it's a brand new thing  
So no more thinking  
Never ever felt so sure

When I'm away  
No I can't concentrate  
Thinking 'bout you non-stop  
On my mind all day  
Said to myself that I feel so lucky  
I met some one who made me say:

I see there ain't no ceiling  
On the way that you got me feeling  
And every night we're in the moonlight dreaming  
That we could go all the way  
This love could reach the sky

I see there ain't no ceiling  
On the way that you got me feeling  
And every night we're in the moonlight dreaming  
That we could go all the way  
This love could reach the sky

Bang bang bang  
is the sound of my heart  
Every time I look at you  
And is bang bang bang  
the sound of your heart  
When you're looking at me too?

And when the love truth hits  
No you feel no pain  
Nothing's gonna be the same  
See it's a brand new thing  
So no more thinking  
Cupid's gonna take an aim

When I'm away  
No I can't concentrate  
Thinking 'bout you non-stop  
On my mind all day  
Said to myself that I feel so lucky  
I met some one who made me say:

I see there ain't no ceiling  
On the way that you got me feeling  
And every night we're in the moonlight dreaming  
That we could go all the way  
This love could reach the sky

I see there ain't no ceiling  
On the way that you got me feeling  
And every night we're in the moonlight dreaming  
That we could go all the way  
This love could reach the sky

Don't ever keep it baby  
Don't ever keep it inside  
Tell me what I'm doing wrong  
If it's wrong, tell me how do I make it right

Rip the lid off life  
Let's rip the lid off love

I see there ain't no ceiling  
On the way that you got me feeling  
And every night we're in the moonlight dreaming  
That we could go all the way  
This love could reach the sky

"Thanks everyone I'll be back for a couple more songs." Eddie says and rushes off stage.

The Crowd Cheers Loudly

"You did awesome." Jake says handing him some water.

"Thanks, I wished Loren was here." Eddie says smiling.

"Well you're wish came true rock star." Loren says coming behind him.

"What?" Eddie turns around and wraps her in a hug.

"You didn't think I would miss this." Loren says smiling at him.

"I missed you so much." Eddie says and kisses her.

"I missed you too; you better get back out there." Loren says.

"I know." Eddie says and kisses her cheek.

HE runs back on stage

"Ok, everyone how about I sing an old favorite?" Eddie says.

HE looks at Loren.

"What is he thinking?" Jake says.

"Something I know has to do with me." Loren puts her hands on her hips.

"Is Loren Tate out here?" Eddie says looking over at Loren.

Loren walks out on the stage and Eddie kisses her making the crowd cheer louder.

"I think you know this one. If there was no music!" Eddie says and hands a mic to Loren.

Eddie: We never would've met  
we never would've had a chance  
If there was no music.  
I probably would've left  
And never would've never danced.

Together:  
If there was no music.  
If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.  
If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.

Eddie: Listen up, listen up right here  
The soundtracks would disappear  
Bruno would never catch a

Loren: grenade  
The radio wouldn't know what to play.  
Together: We never would've met  
We never would've had a chance  
If there was no music, no music.  
I probably would've left  
And never would've never danced, never danced  
If there was no music.  
If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.  
If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.  
Loren: Listen up, listen up come on. Come on!  
The DJ's would be out of jobs. No jobs!  
How would you ever get your fitness on,  
If the music's gone?  
We'd be so lost!  
Listen up, listen up to this.  
This be the only reason you pump your fists, pump your fist, pump your fist.  
Anthems would not exist!  
Together : We never would've met  
We never would've had a chance  
If there was no music.  
I probably would've left  
And never never danced.  
If there was no music.  
If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.  
If there was no music,  
If, if there was no music,  
If there was no music, music, music.  
There would be no na na na na na. Oh oh oh oh oh! If there was no music, music.

"The amazing Loren Tate everyone." Eddie says smiling.

"I am going to kill you when we get off stage." Loren whispers to him.

"You know you love me." Eddie says laughing.

"Maybe." Loren says and hits his arm.

**Thanks for reading everyone this was a really fun chapter to write. Hope you loved it and please review!**


	4. La Da Dee

**Hey everyone here's a new chapter. Hope you like it**

**Song to listen too: La Da Dee by Cody Simpson**

**Eddie's House**

"I can't believe you surprised me like that." Eddie says.

"I was missing you like crazy." Loren says smiling.

"You want to come with me to the studio today." Eddie says.

"Yes!" Loren says excited.

**The Studio**

"Alright Eddie, let's do this." Jake says

"Ready." Eddie says and gives him thumbs up.

There's no way to say this song's about someone else  
Every time you're not in my arms  
I start to lose myself  
Someone please pass me my shades  
Don't let 'em see me down  
You have taken over my days  
So tonight I'm going out

Yet I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll hold this for ya at the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you are gone I think of you

All these places packed with people  
But your face is all I see  
And the music's way too loud  
But your voice won't let me be  
So many pretty girls around  
They're just dressing to impress  
But the thought of you alone has got me sweating  
I don't know what to say next

I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll hold this for ya at the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you are gone I think of you  
_[x2]_

I'll pretend the night is so beautiful  
Take a photo with the bros  
La da dee  
La da da doo  
They won't see through my disguise  
Right here behind my eyes  
Replaying in my mind  
La dee da yeah

I'm feeling like  
There is no better place than right by your side  
I had a little taste  
And I'll hold this for ya at the party anyway  
'Cause all the girls are looking fine  
But you're the only one on my mind

La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
There's only me  
There's only you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
La da dee me  
La da dee you  
La da dee  
La da dee doo  
When you are gone I think of you  
_[x2]_

"Amazing." Loren says and runs to him and pulls him into a passionate kiss.

"Alright love birds." Jake says.

"Whatever Jake." Eddie says.

"Come on you got a radio interview in 20 minutes." Jake says.

"Ok." Eddie says.

**Radio interview**

Loren was sitting in Eddie's lap taking selfies.

"That one is good." Loren says.

Eddie posts it on twitter.

EddieDuran Here with my amazing girlfriend LorenTate isn't she #gorgeous. Make sure you guys tune into 103.7 for my interview!

LorenTate Aren't you sweet! #MyBF

"OK guys you are on in 5." Jake says.

1

"We are here with Eddie Duran and his new girlfriend Ms. Loren Tate. How are you?" The DJ says.

"Great." Eddie and Loren say.

"You guys are the new cutest Hollywood couple. How did all of this happen?" He says.

"Well it was actually really sweet what he did, we were at this party and I was there with my now ex boyfriend and Eddie and I have been best friends since forever. He sung me a song and I know you all have heard it. The guy I was dating was a real jerk and I did actually have feelings for Eddie. SO that's how it all happened." Loren says.

"Sounds like you guys were meant to be." He says.

"She is amazing I couldn't think of my life without her." Eddie says and Loren blushes.

"So your new album is going to be out soon?" The DJ says.

"Yes, everyone is really going to love it is a cool summer album that makes you feel good." Eddie says.

"Thanks for coming today Eddie and you too Loren." He says.

"No problem." Eddie says.

"Thanks for having me." Loren says.

**Eddie's House**

"You were amazing Loren." Katy says.

"You seemed like a professional." Max says.

"Thanks, well I am exhausted I am going to head home." Loren says.

"Ok, see you tomorrow beautiful." Eddie says and kisses her.

"Bye." Loren says and walks out.

**Thanks for reading everyone I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	5. Authors Note

**Hey everyone so sorry for not updating this week . I am at cheerleading camp and working really hard so my team can win. I will try and update as much as I can it might not be a couple days until you get the next chapter but I promise it will be a long one. Sp sorry about this.**

**Hope you don't hate me,**

Layla 3


End file.
